


[Podfic] Burning Up in the Sun

by dapatty



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Magic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Urban Fantasy, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Author's) Life hasn't been the same since the Rift.</p>
<p>Frank hadn't been planning on getting stuck in this stupid town, kept captive in the sketchiest bar in the universe, chained to the counter like an animal.</p>
<p>And just when he'd been sure that nothing could surprise him anymore, he was rescued by a rock 'n' roll band of vampires.</p>
<p>He hadn't seen that one coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Burning Up in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts), [argentumlupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [burning up in the sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/556176) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



**Length:** 01:12:58

 **Download Links:** (Right Click, Save As) [mp3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/Burning%20Up%20in%20the%20Sun.mp3) 67MB | [podbook](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/Burning%20Up%20in%20the%20Sun.m4b) 41MB

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my computer for AGES and the most awesome and ever fabulous argentumlupine even beta'd and edited it and I finally got my crap together and posted it. I ADORE this story. Aka has this really excellent way of building a world and making you have ALL THE FEELINGS and this fic is no exception.


End file.
